1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to icons management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and a method for focusing icons of a hand-held electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand-held electronic device, such as a cell phone, has a plurality of software applications. Icons of the application programs can help users to identify and use the application conveniently. If there are too many icons displayed on a display screen of the hand-held electronic device, the users may have to spend much time for searching a desired icon.